


Whatever the hell we want

by Shutupbellamy



Category: The 100
Genre: M/M, The100 Murphamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupbellamy/pseuds/Shutupbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy decides to be a little shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever the hell we want

"Get off your lazy ass and help me!" Bellamy seethed at the Murphy.  
Murphy got up,a goofy smile etched across his face. He grabbed some wood and tried to fit it into the wall. After a good five seconds of not really trying Murphy threw the wood on the ground. Bellamy sure as hell knew what was about to happen because believe it or not,Murphy was the biggest drama queen at camp.   
"Bell,the wood isn't staying!" Murphy whined,hands crossed across his chess.  
Bellamy rolled his eyes and picked up the wood deciding that trying to get Murphy to do something would be too hard.   
"Thank you Bell!" Murphy squealed,kiss his cheek and skipping off to the dropship.   
An hour later Bellamy trudged towards the glowing fire and sat down on a log. All he wanted was a few quiet moments but he knew better.  
A pair of hands covered his eyes and he sighed.  
"Guess who!" The voice said.  
"Lincoln?" Bellamy said playfully.  
Murphy sat next to Bellamy on the log and gave him a toothy smile.  
"You wish!" The younger boy laughed,shoving Bellamy softly.  
Bellamy turned his head to look at Murphy and was met with a pair of soft lips. Taking him by surprise he gasped against the other boy. Even though Murphy annoyed the hell out of him,he couldn't resist kissing back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it!


End file.
